


Missing Piece

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: The first time they met, he tried to hit on her. When she told him she was his sister, that threw a huge bucket of cold water on him. He immediately felt dirty. And not the good kind of dirty either.
Kudos: 1





	Missing Piece

**Missing Piece**   
  
The first time they met, he tried to hit on her. When she told him she was his sister, that threw a huge bucket of cold water on him. He immediately felt dirty. And not the good kind of dirty either.   
  
He asked her, "How did you come to the conclusion you're my sister exactly? Is this some trick?" He looked around for a camera, and for Ashton Kutcher to jump out and say he'd been Punk'd. But it didn't happen. Instead, she just smirked at him.  
  
"DNA doesn't lie. I would think as a doctor you would know that," she said. "But something tells me you spent most of med school chasing women."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"Anyway, I _am_ your sister, believe it or not. I found out Bobbie - our mother - had twins and that makes you -"  
  
"Your twin brother?" Mark guessed. "This is like a really bad soap opera. But the truth is, I already have two parents. A mom and a dad so..."  
  
"My P.I. says the Sloans adopted you."  
  
"Well, don't you just have all the answers?" He snarked. "Look, is this about money? Just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I'm rich. I have two daughters that I'm helping to support so-"  
  
"This isn't a con, Dr. Sloan," she said. "Believe it or not, I'm your sister."  
  
"Okay, so let's just say that is true. Why are you coming to me now with this information?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Oh, _of course_ you do."  
  
"Just listen." She took a deep breath. "My daughter - your niece - has stage four liver failure. I'm not a match. Her dad and half-brothers aren't a match. We need to test you, or ... or she's going to die."  
  
If Mark hadn't been leaning against the counter, he would have tipped over in shock. He had been sure she was working an angle until he saw the real emotion in her eyes; saw the tears beginning to build and finally spill over. He sighed. "This is a helluva lot to take in."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, it is. I might not have come to you at all if my daughter didn't need this."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Three," she answered. "Just three. She hasn't even begun to experience life... She needs a section, or wedge I guess, of an adult liver and if yours is compatible ..."  
  
Mark nodded. "I know the drill."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
The second time they met he told her he was a match. "Are - are you sure?" she asked, tears of relief running down her face even as she tried to bravely dash them away.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "A really amazing friend of mine did the test. She's technically a bone crusher ... Well, an orthopedic surgeon ... But she was the only one I really trusted with this, shall we say, delicate information."  
  
"Well, thanks to this friend and thanks to you," she said. She opened her big handbag and withdrew a small photo, passing it to him. It was a picture of a smiling little girl with bright blue eyes and pixyish blonde hair just the color of her mother's.  
  
"She looks like you," Mark said, as he perched on the edge of the desk in his office.  
  
"Yes, she does. But she has Jax's nose and smile," Carly said sadly.  
  
"Jax is her dad."  
  
"Yes. Things are very complicated with him right now. He would be here, but some business prevented it..."  
  
Mark sensed that wasn't the whole truth; that things were a lot more complicated than that, but he didn't push her. Instead, he said, "I talked to my parents. They admitted I was adopted, that they tried for years to have kids and it didn't happen... I guess in the days when we were kids, people didn't really talk about adoption so openly ..."  
  
Carly nodded. "Yeah, I know. Though my adoptive mom told me, so in that way I guess I was lucky ... Though I spent my teen years hating our biological mother. And then I spent a good part of my adult life trying to destroy her over and over again because of it. The resentment ... I was so bitter."  
  
"Maybe I had it easier then."  
  
"Maybe," Carly admitted. "But I finally got to know Bobbie and she's really great. And I tried to stop destroying her world because I got to know her."  
  
"Does she know you found me?"  
  
"Yes. She wanted to be here too, but ..."  
  
"Things prevented it," Mark said knowingly. "I get it. And it's fine. I'm not ready to really meet everyone all at once, you know. At some point though, I'd like to introduce my daughters to her, but let's take care of your daughter first."  
  
"You do believe me about us being siblings then, huh?"  
  
He nodded. "I had my friend do a DNA test too. And as you said, DNA doesn't lie."  
  
"No. It doesn't."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
The third time they met, she showed up right before his surgery as he was donning a cheap surgical cap. He looked up at her. "Does this make me look ridiculous?" he quipped.  
  
"You want the truth?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It makes you look _totally_ ridiculous," she said. "But thanks for doing this for Josslyn. It means the whole world to her. And to me."  
  
"Hey, if God forbid my daughters ever need a body part, I'm coming to you to return the favor."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Catheter time, Sloan," Bailey said, walking briskly into the room.  
  
"Is that necessary?" Mark asked.  
  
Bailey rolled her eyes. "Yes. I will not have you pissing all over my OR."  
  
Mark shook his head and looked at Carly. "Carly, this is Dr. Miranda Bailey. She's ballsy and tough, but the best in her field."  
  
"Damn right," Bailey said and offered Carly a little smile. "This will go off well and then we can save your little girl."  
  
Carly nodded. "Thanks." She looked at Mark as she edged out the door. "Thanks to you, too."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
The fourth time they met he was waking up from surgery, already with a huge throbbing ache in his stomach and side. "Ouch," he moaned, as he looked over at her sitting in the chair. She was holding the little pumpkin he recognized from the picture she had showed him.  
  
"She goes into surgery in an hour and a half," Carly said. "Don't say the 'O' word and frighten her."  
  
"Which 'O' word?" Mark laughed although he was clutching his side instantly in pain.  
  
"You're not going to teach your niece that kind of stuff, are you?" Carly smirked back.  
  
"Hell yes, I will," Mark said, oddly touched she had referred to Josslyn as his niece right in front of the little girl. Hopefully, it meant Carly and her daughter were sticking around for awhile. He really wanted to get to know them, and he didn't even know why. He also wanted Sofia to meet her cousin, and Callie should meet them too, of course. Callie, who was just coming in the room. He felt his face light up in a smile.  
  
"Hey, Gorgeous," he said.  
  
Callie smiled and moved over to him, lightly chucking him on the arm before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, yourself," she said. She looked over at Carly. "You must be Carly, Mark's sister."  
  
Carly nodded. "So I am," she said. "And you must be the mysterious, 'amazing' friend he mentioned."  
  
Callie smiled at Mark. "You said I was 'amazing'?" She asked.  
  
"Damn right," Mark said. "You're my baby mama and my best friend and ..." His voice trailed off. She was married now; he had to remember that.  
  
Callie looked at him curiously and then said, "should I be the one to remove that catheter?"  
  
"Please do," Mark said and laughed, holding his side again.  
  
"And on that note, I'll take my daughter and leave," Carly said, and left with Josslyn.  
  
Mark looked at Callie. "What do you think of my twin?"  
  
"Oddly enough, I think you two fit together," Callie said. "Really well. She looks just like the type who will give you hell. Just what you need." She winked at him before crawling into bed next to him and hugging him as tightly as she dared.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
The fifth time he met his sister, he was in a wheelchair (Bailey insisted, the bitch) and Josslyn was coming out of surgery. A surgery that had been pronounced a success. Josslyn wasn't quite out of the woods yet, but everyone was optimistic.  
  
Callie wheeled Mark into Josslyn's room where he found Josslyn still resting in the big bed; Carly holding her hand. Carly looked up when they came in. "They say she's doing great."  
  
Mark nodded. "I heard. And I'm glad. Sofia will want to meet her cousin. If that's in the cards, of course." He never felt nervous - ever - but right then, odd tingles were ricocheting off the walls of his stomach. He realized he wanted Carly around. Some part of him had always felt like it was missing, and now he knew why.  
  
Carly nodded. "It is. I already rented a little place outside Seattle so Joss and I can come and visit often. I know Joss would love to meet your kids."  
  
"Hopefully Sloan will be around when you two are in town," Mark said. "Sofia definitely will be."  
  
Callie nodded. "Yep. Mark and I are having a blast co-parenting. Which isn't surprising, I guess. We like to tease each other, but he's my best friend." She looked at him fondly with eyes sparkling, and Carly knew it went beyond friendship, way beyond that. She was going to start nudging them in the right direction as soon as Josslyn was totally better. What Carly wanted, she usually got, and she wanted Mark to be happy because he had saved her daughter's life and because he was half of her. _The missing half._  
  
Carly smiled. "I can see that." She smiled and leaned over and kissed Josslyn's forehead. "I am glad my daughter will have you two in her life."  
  
Mark nodded and reached out, lightly squeezing Carly's hand. "You can count on that. You're never going to get rid of us now."  
  
Carly smiled. "I believe that somehow."  
  
"Believe it," Mark said.  
  
FINIS


End file.
